


Daydreams

by SamuelJames



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet from Eric's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Daydreams  
> Character: Eric Northman  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Sonnet from Eric's POV  
> Spoilers: Series 2 spoilers  
> Notes: Written for trueblood100 where the prompt was Dreams  
> Disclaimer: True Blood is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

What dreams may come by the light of day,  
As I spend the bright hours in slumber.  
Memories of family long since passed away,  
And my kills too many to number.  
Thoughts of him, his love his kiss,  
Fill my aching heart as I sleep.  
Remembrances of the maker I miss,  
And the death that made me weep.  
Smaller than I but brave and strong,  
Reassuring with kiss and touch,  
A thousand years didn’t seem so long,  
Not when I still miss him so much.  
Though the nights may bring passing pleasures,  
Daytime dreams of Godric are those I treasure.


End file.
